


【授翻】迢迢歸鄉路 Homeward Bound, Safe and Sound (Jason中心，ABO，bafam)

by thesoleil



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Omega Jason Todd, Open Ending, hes trying to remember anyway, jason remembers and gets his pup home
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoleil/pseuds/thesoleil
Summary: 小寶寶渾身浸透了鮮血，杰森的本能在尖叫。僕人去把死去的女僕清理乾淨，但與目前抱著他幼崽的Alpha相比，他們是可說是無害的。杰森不記得——想不起很多事。他不知道幼崽的母親，塔莉亞的伴侶，究竟是誰。自從杰森破開拉撒路池油光閃亮的水面以來，除了被告知的事情以外，他幾乎什麼都記不得。
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd & Dick Grayson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	【授翻】迢迢歸鄉路 Homeward Bound, Safe and Sound (Jason中心，ABO，bafam)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WorkingChemistry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorkingChemistry/gifts).
  * A translation of [Homeward Bound, Safe and Sound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017930) by [WorkingChemistry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorkingChemistry/pseuds/WorkingChemistry). 



小寶寶渾身浸透了鮮血，杰森的本能在尖叫。

僕人去把死去的女僕清理乾淨，但與目前抱著他幼崽的Alpha相比，他們是可說是無害的。杰森不記得——想不起很多事。他不知道幼崽的母親，塔莉亞的伴侶，究竟是誰。自從杰森破開拉撒路池油光閃亮的水面以來，除了被告知的事情以外，他幾乎什麼都記不得。

塔莉亞將達米安交給杰森，他立即開始給孩子蹭上自己的氣味，他的皮膚發癢，告訴他把幼崽拉得更近然後逃走。保持雙腿靜止不動實在非常痛苦，但他之所以能成功做到，是因為幼崽的雙眼裡沒有淚水。

“如果你不是歸屬於吾愛。” 塔莉亞嘖了一聲然後輕輕撫摸他的頭髮，通常情況下這會感覺很好，就像父母的觸碰一樣，但杰森還是目睹她把幼崽扔進池子裡。“你會為了我們的戰士成為一名美麗的母親。”

杰森認為他不會介意成為母親，但他不想要伴侶。他已經有一隻幼崽了。

窩在他懷抱中的寶寶已經睡著了，鼻尖抵在杰森的腺體上，好像他也同意似的。杰森埋進寶寶的頭頂嗅聞，在稀釋的血氣裡尋找甜美的奶香味。他的幼崽需要小睡一下，而杰森想去築巢，但他還不敢離開。

塔莉亞再次安靜地沉吟片刻，撫摸著他的臉頰，自豪地撅起嘴，然後讓他退下。“我漂亮的男孩們，回巢去吧。我們晚餐時見。”

杰森抱著幼崽盡其所能地欠身行禮，然後沿著蜿蜒曲折的路線走向他的巢穴，他很清楚塔莉亞和拉斯知道他在哪裡定居，但他很確定沒有其他人會知道。在無人島居住區中廢棄部分的深處，走到盡頭，有一間小小的傭人房。

他在裡頭用家具與厚實的毯子和皮毛創造出一個類似洞穴的帳篷，內部墊滿了柔軟的皮毛，羽絨枕頭和絲綢——塔莉亞送給他的禮物，或是他少數幾次到聯盟牆外執行任務時偷的東西。也有些Alpha希望從塔莉亞手中獲得他的所有權，給了他一些閃閃發光的小飾品。他拒絕掉大多數的求婚禮物，但在他的幼崽把它們當作喜愛的玩具，以及塔莉亞強迫他收下的時候，他還是留下了一些。

他把他的幼崽，達米，安置在枕頭和毯子堆的中心，用柔軟的織物圍繞著他來保障他的安全。只有到這時，他才終於能開始清理寶寶皮膚上的髒水，杰森將其中一部分疊了起來，並用柔軟的毛毯將餘下的部分清理乾淨。

待他完成時，達米正在發出困倦的嬰兒呼嚕聲。杰森花了點時間欣賞他的幼崽，然後蜷縮在小小的身體周圍，開始自己呼嚕起來。

他不確定該怎麼做，但他知道他們需要離開。 

到他制定好完善計劃的時候，他開始想起一些過去的事情。 

**格雷森** 和哥譚。 

他不確定它們代表什麼意思。格雷森是為了保護幼崽而入侵小島的男人。哥譚是一個地方，也許格雷森住在那兒。

無論如何，從那裡進行他的搜索並不是個糟糕的開始。如果格雷森願意為了和杰森差不多年紀的成年幼崽與拉斯戰鬥，他希望他也願意為達米這樣的小幼崽對抗拉斯。 

達米長大了，他的幼崽現在吃的是煮熟搗碎過的固體食物。杰森討厭自己必須等那麼久，但是在他們離開的時候，達米不再需要奶媽是很重要的。

當達米安開始不借助外力踏出第一步的時後，杰森就知道時機成熟了。他看到一把劍，更像是刀，是塔莉亞為幼崽打造的。他仍敬愛著塔莉亞，然而他還記得她把他的幼崽扔進池子時水裡浮現的血花。 

他們不能留下。 

他的皮膚像起水泡的傷口一樣疼，終於等到塔莉亞離開去歐洲某處執行任務。她把達米和他一起留下了，而現在不再需要乳母，她終於把照顧他幼崽的任務完全交給了杰森。 

幾天后，拉斯給了他所需的機會，他要被送去暗殺在競選連任期間的總統。 

達米被托付給一名僕人，但她也是Omega，與杰森不同，她生來柔軟而漂亮。她很危險，但是還沒有被磨礪到像杰森一樣銳利，他幾乎無需費力就割開了她的喉嚨並將遺體藏進壁櫥裡。 

達米安，他被迫對他下藥。儘管他的幼崽異常尋常地安靜，但他不能冒險，如果他被發現了，杰森會被殺而他的幼崽將被送去進行拉斯的恐怖計劃。等到他的幼崽睡得香甜，他就把他放進一個特別打造的箱子裡，裡頭墊得盡可能和巢穴一樣柔軟。 

裝飾著珠寶的求愛禮物被塞在夾層中間。他們一離開聯盟，就不得不將其作為資金來源。 

然後他把裝著達米安的箱子和飛機上的其他箱子堆在一塊兒，祈禱直到他們逃脫之前沒有人會注意到達米安失蹤了。他認為成功的機率很大，拉斯對達米的成長很感興趣，但達米還是個幼崽，所以他偏好每週只見一次面。 

飛機平穩地行駛，逃離他的監督者更加困難，儘管如此，當刺客在一個陰暗的俱樂部忙著妓女和廝混的時候，他還是設法偷偷溜走了。杰森從未發現自己有獨立思考的能力，現在他正在從中受益。 

再次給達米安下藥之後，這回他的寶寶不會感受到刀割的疼痛，他剔除掉他們的追踪器，並將金屬碎片留在酒店裡。他將箱子中的大部分物品轉移到一個挎包中，並用他帶來的毯子做了一個嬰兒背帶。 

然後他就輕而易舉地走出酒店然後混進哥倫布大街的人群。他停在一家典當行前，擺脫掉所有容易被識破身分的珠寶，然後在舊貨店為他們倆買了一些額外的衣服，員工高興地將他帶到一家零售店，在那裡他買了好幾天份不需冷藏的嬰兒食品。 

接下來他搭上公車，朝中間坐著，挨緊了他的寶寶。沒有人會理會他，只除了一個Alpha突然厲聲問道：“他不會醒來大哭大鬧吧？” 

杰森快速搖了搖頭，那男人似乎放下心來，聳了聳肩轉回去看他的報紙。之後，當噩夢打擾他幼崽的睡眠時，他就獨自用鼻尖輕觸達米安柔軟的臉頰，以及安慰地輕柔低語。公車的車程很短，只有一個多小時，他下車就開始找地方過夜。 

事實證明，要闖入一所學校實在是荒謬地簡單，他在儲藏室里搭了一個臨時巢穴，它不是最舒適的，但只是應付一晚綽綽有餘。他在狹窄的空間內盡力餵飽了達米安，然後使幼崽重新入睡。他設法留給自己幾小時休整，然後在黎明時醒來，在任何人抓住他以前收拾行裝離開。 

他與幼崽一起慢悠悠地旅行著，故意走得曲折一點以甩掉聯盟的尾巴。他知道他們在追踪他，但幸運的是兩天後他就會成功抵達哥譚，到那時就能輕易地混入貧民窟並消聲匿跡。 

他花了三天才找到格雷森，但杰森卻在他們過夜的庇護所看到了一張鑲在牆上的照片，上頭有他，有一個眼熟的男人，還有一個小男孩。杰森瞇起眼睛看著它。 

這個人是……一隻蜜蜂(bee)？ 

他想不起來，試圖回想讓他頭痛欲裂，就像尖利的指甲刮過他的眼睛。 

杰森把達米安的重量轉移到另一邊的臀部，用騰出來的手去拉一名庇護所工作人員的袖子，他花了好幾秒來組織單詞，但是避難所裡的工作人員都很善良，他們對他笨拙的舌頭很有耐心。這就是為什麼他回來這裡的原因。“格雷森？” 

那個女人短促地皺了皺眉，而後她弄懂了，微笑著點了點頭。“是的。迪克·格雷森創建這個庇護所是為了紀念他的兄弟。”

“格雷森……幼崽？” 杰森躊躇地問道，轉頭朝達米安示意。

女人的微笑變得悲傷，她說得很慢，好像杰森很蠢似的。要不是因為她有所幫助，這會讓他很生氣。有時他腦子裡的嗡嗡聲太吵了，甚至會使他無法正確思考。“你不想要你的幼崽嗎？” 

“我要。” 杰森厲聲回答。這個詞遠比平常要快地來到嘴邊；他的氣味因為受到侮辱而濃烈起來。 

“格雷森先生希望幫助你養育你的幼崽，這就是他建立這個機構的原因。” 女人回答，溫柔地揉揉他的手臂。“他不會奪走你的孩子。”

然後她帶他去上了一個兒童保育班，一名年長的Omega教他要怎麼換尿布和煮意大利麵。這很枯燥，卻也給了他時間準備對格雷森的計劃。 

最後，是格雷森主動來見他。 

有天杰森在他們的小房間裡和達米安玩耍，作為一名擁有幼崽的Omega，他有屬於自己的空間，一名住房工人前來並帶他們下樓。那名Beta女人激動得說個不停，這讓他的腦袋很疼，他沒辦法跟上那麼快的語速。然後她把他和其他人一起留在一個大教室裡。 

杰森的一個朋友也在那兒，八十多歲的Omega。她向打手勢是否能加入他，她溫柔的微笑中帶著疑問，杰森點點頭，她便傾身將他徹底蹭上她的氣味。她沒有嘗試與他交談，只是在結束時將他拉的更近些。 

這就是為什麼她會成為他的朋友，她從不強迫他說話。

達米安很快變得焦躁不安。他是王子，天生就該待在宮殿和莊園裡。杰森希望有天他的幼崽能原諒他奪走了那些財富，這是一個徒勞的希望，但他非常想相信達米安也許有那麼一點點可能體諒他為了保護幼崽而走上的道路。不管如何，他很樂意安頓下來只要他的幼崽平安無事。 

房間裡還有其他幾隻幼崽，雖然他們根本比不上杰森的幼崽，但在找到更好的玩伴之前，他們會是達米安合適的玩伴。最後一次用鼻尖揉搓幼崽的頭頂，杰森讓小男孩蹣跚走去他同伴身邊。 

而這時門打開了。 

格雷森看上去很疲倦，沒有戴面具遮住雙眼。即便如此Alpha仍然顯得開朗，叫出每個人的名字逐一問候，或者，至少杰森推測他弄對了名字。他的腦袋還是很難記住名字。 

杰森轉向他的朋友，“格雷森？”

“小迪基·格雷森。” 女人嘆了口氣，同意道，“他是個好孩子，喜歡經常來這裡探望，並盡力提供幫助。”

“幫助。” 杰森確認著。這個詞在他的舌頭上嘗起來很甜滋滋的，但是卻像灰燼一樣逐漸褪至苦澀。格雷森會幫忙，但他也會帶走東西。一旦杰森將達米安交給Alpha之後一切將會結束。達米安和格雷森在一起會是安全的，而杰森不得不離開該州來轉移聯盟的注意力。

他呼喚達米安，幼崽搖搖晃晃地走過來，依偎到他的身邊。杰森允許自己再多抱一會兒他的幼崽，徹底地在男孩全身都蹭上他的氣味，他知道達米安以後會忘了他，但他希望自己的所有權留存得越久越好。他等到格雷森離開房間而他們被告知可以自由活動的時候，帶著重要物品溜了出去，跟隨著Alpha。在格雷森躲進小巷並翻上屋頂之前，他只差幾個路口就追上對方了。 

這個格雷森會是他幼崽的優秀守護者。 

“你是誰？” 格雷森已經抽出了他的武器，那是兩根劈啪作響迸出電光的棍棒。“你為什麼要跟著我？” 

“媽媽！” 達米安的腦袋從杰森身上的背兜探出來。嚴格說來這個背兜太小，拿來裝他太勉強了，但是杰森只需要再多上幾分鐘的時間。他的幼崽緊緊黏住他，恐懼地盯著格雷森，“媽媽不！”

杰森安撫地咂著舌，揉著幼崽的頭髮。組織字句很困難，但他盡力而為，“你是格雷森。你來……到島上。我的幼崽不安全。” 他用力地吞嚥，抬頭望著格雷森，說出下一句話：“塔莉亞來了。” 

Alpha立刻神色大變，他收起一把武器，伸手輕敲耳朵，“阿爾弗雷德，請收拾好洞穴。我們有個訪客。” 停頓一下， “我猜是個聯盟刺客。他有一隻幼崽。”

“不媽媽。” 達米安用一隻小小的拳頭捶著杰森的胸口。杰森感到非常自豪，有一天，他的幼崽會成為一名傑出的戰士，但是現在他需要把他的幼崽留下來。 

他哼著幾段催眠曲，警惕地盯著格雷森。 

“你跟我來。” 格雷森說。 

杰森點頭。這不是一個問題，但他還是會回答，“是。” 

他們開了很久的車。格雷森擔心達米沒地方可以坐，杰森向他展示他的想法是多麼愚蠢，他一就座就把幼崽緊緊抱在胸前。 

格雷森對此似乎不太滿意，但他抿緊了嘴然後嘆了口氣。 

他們下了車走入……地底。在拋下他的幼崽離去的威脅之下，腦中的詞彙比平時更加模糊不清，杰森在格雷森的監視下盡其所能地觀察四周，當他完成搜索後，杰森贊許地點點頭。“這是……可以藏好我的幼崽。很好。”

格雷森的笑容實在太過燦爛，以至於令人難以相信他是否出自真心，但也不會讓人覺得刻薄。“ B很快就會下來。”

“不。” 達米安號啕大哭，再次捶打著杰森的胸口。他是一隻聰明的幼崽，他大多數的女僕都死在搖籃邊上，杰森是唯一一個一直留在他身邊的人。死亡是很難向一個幼崽解釋的，但是杰森盡了最大的努力讓達米安對他們的分離做好準備。 

格雷森擔心地看著那些淚水。“一切都還好嗎？”

“他不想要。” 杰森簡單地回答。這很痛苦，但是他必須讓他的孩子哭泣，安慰他會讓杰森感覺好些，但對達米安來說這樣才是最好的。 

“不想要什麼？”

“我看到你給我們帶來了一位客人，迪克。” 照片中的人，那隻蜜蜂(bee)，從一個隱藏的入口走出來。他看上去很嚴厲，是正在保護自己巢穴的強大又滿是保護慾的Alpha，但隨後卻逐漸消退至深深的悲傷和恐慌。“怎麼會？”

“布魯斯，怎麼了？” 當男人開始哭泣的時候，格雷森猛地沖向蜜蜂(Bee)的身邊。這太恐怖了 

杰森轉身逃跑，在一個粗礪石塊的隱蔽處蜷縮成一團，緊緊抱住幼崽和痛到要裂開的腦袋。 

幾個小時之後，一個老人找到了他們。達米安早已停止哭泣。他從不大聲抽噎，知道杰森腦袋太糊塗時一點忙都幫不上，可是他還是流了滿臉淚水。 

“哦，我的孩子。” 老人躊躇地碰觸杰森的膝蓋。“是你。”

“你是誰？” 杰森並不是很困難地問出這句話。 

老人仍然克制著自己的感情，但杰森卻能看見他的眼中收縮的痛苦，他的鬍子顫動著，最後彎成一個柔和的笑容。“我是阿爾弗雷德。你有哪裡受傷嗎？”

杰森搖了搖頭，然後將達米安挪高一點。達米吸了吸鼻子，但杰森能夠控制住自己的情緒，足以擦去鹹澀的淚水。“我的幼崽餓了。”

“好吧，我們可不能讓這事持續下去。你能跟隨我走去廚房嗎？” 

他沒有任何理由相信他，即使看在他年齡的份上也不會有多少區別，拉斯幾乎比地球上幾乎還在喘氣的任何人都要年老，而他是杰森最不信任的人。但是老人的微笑很親切，這讓杰森想到了柔軟的皮椅，熱茶和舊書。 

杰森跟著他走。 

他們最後在一張塞在大廚房角落裡的長桌旁落座，達米安坐在他的腿上，用手指高興地吃著搗碎的水果。每隔一段時間幼崽就會舉起一小捧，讓杰森從他的小手掌舔著吃，直到杰森遵從他的意願用阿拉伯語含糊不清地說幾句嬰兒單詞才停止。 

“這段時間你去哪兒了？” 老人注視著他們，然後發問。他佝僂著背，看起來和聯盟裡為了訓練而被奪走Alpha和Beta幼崽的Omega一模一樣。

杰森抿著嘴，在混濁的思緒中搜尋他實際能夠說出口的答案。“我……惡魔。”

老人深深地皺了眉，但在他鼓勵他說出不同的答案之前，那位Bee回來了。 

“惡魔。” Bee的出現讓杰森的身體發顫，但這次比較沒那麼痛了。Bee年紀並沒有比格雷森大很多，但是他的臉上有很多線條，他的眼睛幾乎是銀色的，因為淚水而充滿血絲和紅點。Bee跪在他面前，但沒有碰觸他。“拉斯擁有了你嗎？”

當杰森點頭的時候，Bee啜泣著崩潰了。這太可怕了，杰森不確定Bee到底是誰，但他知道Bee應該是永遠不會哭的才對。 

格雷森跪在Bee的旁邊，他抱緊了他，注視著杰森的幼崽。“你能把我們介紹給你的寶寶嗎，小翅膀？”

這個綽號像一條築巢時會用到的舒適毯子一樣圍繞住他的肩膀，杰森用鼻子蹭了蹭達米安的頭頂，抑制住加入那個擁抱的衝動。他結結巴巴地說著那個名字，他不得不重頭再來好幾次，因為他完全沒辦法抓住那個思緒。“達米——達米安。我的。”

“還有父親呢？” 格雷森，Bee和老人都滿懷著預想中的恐懼凝視著他，他們可能以為是拉斯的血脈。

杰森努力使自己的舌頭發揮作用。“塔——塔莉亞和……和……她的beeeeelov(吾愛)，她的蜜蜂。”

說到這裡他朝Bee點了點頭。塔莉亞當然多次談及這個人，足以讓杰森根據現有情況作出推論，Bee是達米安的另一位父親，但這不代表幼崽就不會是他的了。如果他想奪走達米，Bee絕對得和他進行搏鬥。 

不過Bee看起來並不是很想打架，他的臉色蒼白發青。“她做了什麼？”

他們讓杰森和達米安進行了一連串檢驗，坦白說，真的很無聊。杰森肯定不會用好時光來形容盯著電腦在檢查他血樣時不停吐出數字和字母而流逝的時間。最終，他們得到了他們想要的答案，並將杰森和達米帶到了樓上。 

他們帶他去的第一個房間讓杰森的心臟試圖撞碎他的肋骨，他的思緒被攪爛成糊，他拒絕回到那個房間。如果需要的話，杰森非常能接受睡在大廳的一角，他試著這麼告訴那名老人，阿爾弗雷德，然後他像杰森試圖要殺死他一樣瑟縮了。 

“睡在大廳裡——我絕不允許。我會在十分鐘內為您準備好房間，我是認真的。”

格雷森不肯離開他的身邊，他用一隻手臂環住杰森的肩膀，在他的思緒逐漸淡入白噪音時，他和他一起待在大廳裡，輕輕搖晃著他。當杰森回過神來，他蜷著達米安躺在一個柔軟的巢穴裡頭，它比任一個他在聯盟裡築的巢都還要完美。格雷森蜷縮在他身旁，緊貼著他的背脊。 

Bee坐在他的床旁邊，注視著。當杰森試圖坐起身並離開巢穴的時候，他被嚇了一跳，“杰拉德，你要去哪兒？”

“惡魔……要……來了。” 杰森用兩根手指撫過達米安柔軟的臉頰。“他們跟著我。達米很……安全。”

“那你會發生什麼事？” 

杰森瑟縮，垂眼看著自己的膝蓋。“重新跟蟲子和木頭待在一起。”

杰森偷偷抬眼看他，Bee看起來好像要吐出來了。他伸出手，溫柔地把杰森拉到他的胸前。杰森是如此契合於Bee的懷抱。他覺得自己應該要努力掙脫才對，但他的身體只想融化在Alpha的懷裡，拒絕做出其他的反應。 

“你是我的幼崽，杰森。你還記得嗎？”

杰森在嘗試。他很努力地試了，但不可避免地搖晃著他的腦袋，每次試著尋找和Bee有關的記憶都會讓他頭痛，思緒的碎片從他的指縫間溜走。他只記得一輛車和一支卸胎棒，然後是一支撬棍和一場大火。他不想再想起更多了。“不。”

“沒關係的，杰森。” Bee在他額頭印了一吻。“也許總有一天你會想起來，但你是我的幼崽。我會保護你。”

“惡魔。” 杰森拉開了距離，和Bee強調他要面對的危險。“他想要我的幼崽。我走。他跟著。”

“拉斯不會上當的杰伊。” 格雷森伸出手，用手指摩娑著杰森的肩膀。“最好留在這兒。”

杰森皺眉。他找不到恰當的詞彙。“他殺了。很多刀子。”

杰森曾經也是刀子。如果不是因為他的幼崽和水中的鮮血，他仍然還會是刀子。他不高興地哼哼。

達米安驚醒了。他的幼崽很安靜，他的女性父親將他訓練到一點聲音都不會發出來，他把自己推到坐姿。達米只需要幾秒鐘就意識到杰森打算要做什麼，他是一隻聰明的幼崽，太過聰明了。他輕聲哀泣，伸出雙手想要抓住杰森。 

在杰森撲過去安慰達米之前，格雷森已將幼崽抱在胸前，並將他放到他的杰伊的懷裡。格雷森在杰森的額頭上落下一吻。“讓我們幫助你，我們有很多盟友。我們能保護好你和你的幼崽，小翅膀。”

“我干擾。” 杰森很堅持，這是他能清晰記得的少許有條理的思緒。

在給杰森蹭上他的氣味之前，Bee用鼻尖輕柔地摩娑著杰森的頭頂，這讓杰森的腸子暖洋洋的，像是浸泡在溫暖的熱水裡。這不像聯盟裡的Alpha給他標上氣味的方式，更接近於他對達米安所做的那種。他不確定為什麼要允許Bee這麼做，但是這足以讓他內心平靜下來，腦中的思緒開始成形。“如果您留我們身邊會比較安全。拉斯會知道你跑去哪裡，如果你留下下，我們可以一起作戰。”

“你不會殺掉我？” 杰森小小聲地和他確認。 

“你是族群的一員，杰森。” Bee很嚴肅地告訴他，“你是我的幼崽，我永遠不會再讓任何人奪走你。” 

杰森不太確定自己是否真的相信他說的話，但是他的頭又開始痛了。達米安現在很安全，而在無意識地狀態下，低沉的呼嚕聲開始從他的胸膛裡傳出來。他摟緊了達米安，頭靠在Bee的肩膀上。在一次顫抖的呼吸過後他閉上雙眼，如果沒有其他的事情，他離開前需要睡上一覺。 

明早他的腦袋會變得更清楚的。

原作者在評論區補充的小段子：

1.塔利婭把自己的DNA和布魯斯的進行剪接，然後讓杰森的卵子受精，所以杰森基本上就是幼崽的代孕者。Omega在聯盟裡地位很低，負責撫養孩子，偶爾也會充作刺客或妓女，退役後也必須繼續生孩子。

2.杰森剛生下達米安的時候，塔莉亞就馬上把達米安抱走了，還給他找了一個保姆。她試圖不讓他倆變得親密，也期望杰森能跳過哺育期，更快的回復到戰鬥狀態，然而這是徒勞無功。要說它有導致了什麼影響，這件事讓杰森得回幼崽之後對她不再信任，如果她沒有這麼做，杰森可能就不會試圖逃走了。

3.先前杰森在聯盟中沒有真正康復的原因是因為他過於專注於讓自己和幼崽活下去，他並沒有得到所需的醫療資源和安全感，而現在他回到了布魯斯的身邊，他將獲得所需的一切。

4.達米安瞭解傑森到一種非常可怕的程度，塔莉亞一對女僕產生不滿就會殺掉她們，因此達米安會盡可能地黏著傑森打轉。當杰森不在他視線範圍內他就會非常不自在，他花了好幾年的時間才終於擺脫掉這種不適感。

5.布魯斯是一隻蜜蜂。反正事情就是如此，傑森沒辦法分辨這些。當他們帶他去商店買男孩們的衣服和達米安的玩具時，傑森挑了一隻羅賓鳥，一隻藍鳥還有一隻蜜蜂。羅賓鳥是提姆，藍鳥是迪克，但他們花了點時間才猜出蜜蜂是布魯斯。布魯斯陪達米安玩的時候，幼崽把蜜蜂遞給布魯斯，而傑森只是點頭說到：“我的幼崽好聰明，蜜蜂給Bee。”

6.在這條世界線裡達米的性格實際上好很多。他有個會為了他把地球撕成兩半的媽媽，也更早的受到了布魯斯的影響。杰森經歷了一段艱難的時期，不過透過治療逐漸恢復了心智，他最後成為了先知，工作性質和神諭差不多，但更關注於地下社會的犯罪網絡。不會有紅頭罩。他沒有再回去從事外勤工作，不過他負責指揮少正的秘密任務，而且非常開心能有更多的幼崽（!!!!!!!）以及一群得乖乖聽他說死亡笑話的可憐聽眾。到後來家族成員終於對他免疫了，然而少正不斷幫他補充新的受害者。

7.先知傑森和神諭芭芭拉常常湊在一起開會，討論他們平時是怎麼被當成工具人，或是被他們監視的人有多蠢。在達米安成為少正一員後，杰森成了他的監督者，而且每時每刻都讓達米安尷尬的要死。

End


End file.
